Three Doctors and the Master
by Wisterian Princess
Summary: Rose is living blissfully in her universe with her Doctor. One day, Rose runs into the Doctor from that Universe, and his companion, the Master. Then, to top it off, the 11th Doctor gets sucked into her universe with his companion, Amy. While together, they all encounter 'the family' and have to go into the 1950s to hide. Story included Doctors 9, 10, 11, Rose and Amy.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm American, so please correct me if I wrote it badly :p**

* * *

Rose Tyler walked towards her flat. _Just a couple more blocks to go,_ she thought. She had a job interview that day and had worn six inch pumps, and her feet we _killing_ her.

It was the year two thousand twelve, and she'd been going out with the Doctor for years now, they even lived together. Though, she was tired of working at a shop.

When the Doctor had come back, she saw no point in working in Torchwood anymore, so she got a job at a shop- an alternate Henricks.

She broke out of her thought when she heard the most familiar noise in the universe- or any for that matter: the TARDIS.

She whipped around to see the blue police materializing. She ran up to it and stopped in front. The TARDIS landed properly now, but Rose didn't quite know what to say...

The TARDIS door opened and the Doctor walked out, but his face wasn't the one Rose knew, it was the face he had when she met him. He was talking to some bloke who stepped out behind him.

Rose had a shocked expression on her face.

The Doctor looked over at her. "Oh, hello," he said. "I'm the Doctor and this is the Master-" he gestured to the man next to him. "Who're you?"

Rose stared at him in shock for a moment. Did this mean the Doctor had met her _before_ the living plastic? Or did it mean that there was a Doctor in this universe, too?

"Alright then, bye!" The Doctor walked briskly away, 'the Master' following him.

Rose pulled out her mobile, keeping an eye on them, and called the Doctor.

"Hello?" Rose heard from the phone.

"You'll never guess who I just saw," said Rose. "Oh, and do you know some bloke called 'the Master'?"

There was silence on the other end for a moment. "Where are you?" The Doctor suddenly sounded serious.

"Cybus plaza, why?"

"Get out of there now!" He sounded mad and urgent. "I'm on my way, just get out of there!" He hung up.

Rose put away her mobile, then began to follow the Doctor and the Master.

Rose followed them down an alley way. It was getting dark, she hoped her Doctor would be able to find her. She turned a corner and saw no one. She could've _sworn_ she saw them go down this way... She turned around to see the Master right in front of her. She gasped and he pinned her against the brick wall.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Why are you following us?"

Rose was genuinely scared now. She knew why the Doctor told her to get out now.

"Are you with Torchwood?" Demanded the Master.

"No!" Said Rose. "Not anymore, no. My name... I can't tell you..." She felt terrified from his cold eyes, she wasn't sure if she was going to die or not.

The Master gave her a thorough knock on the head and she passed out.

* * *

"Alright, Amy, where do you want to go?" Asked the Doctor to his companion. "We could go to the planet New Earth, or see the titanic sink, or we could go to the Bermuda triangle! They've got aliens there," the Doctor straightened his bow tie. "What'll it be, _Pond_?"

Amy thought for a couple for seconds before saying. "Surprise me!"

The Doctor pulled down a lever and the TARDIS began to shake like mad.

"What did you do?" Asked Amy, gripping the console as the TARDIS aggressively jerked about- much more so than usual.

"I didn't do anything!" said the Doctor.

There was a loud crash sound and they both fell over. The TARDIS had stopped now, it was fairly damaged-looking; smoke, sparks and lack of light.

"Where are we?" asked Amy.

"No idea," said the Doctor. "The TARDIS is _slightly_ broken."

They got off the floor. "Let's look," said Amy.

The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and a very angry man grabbed him by the jacket and slammed him to the outside of the TARDIS.

"Where is she?" The man shouted. "What have you done with Rose?"

Amy watched the scene with wide eyes. Everywhere they went, the Doctor had some enemy, even if he was there by accident.

"Oh god, I know where we are now," said the Doctor. "Calm down... wait, where's Rose?"

Amy looked at him, puzzled.

The man looked at him with fury. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ROSE?!"

Amy noticed this place looked a lot like Earth, but the air was full of zeppelins.

"Whoa, easy there, mate. Listen, I'm the Doctor. I'll prove it," the Doctor whispered something in the man's ear. "See? I'm the same man who created you _and_ whose memories you have."

Amy was a bit taken aback by this.

The man released the Doctor and the rage disappeared.

"Now," said the Doctor. "What's happened to Rose?"

* * *

Rose woke up in a white room. It was rather small, and empty. When she looked around, she saw the Doctor and the Master through a glass door. She reached for her mobile, but her phone was gone- her pockets had been emptied.

"Where am I?" asked Rose.

"You're inside the TARDIS. Now, who are you?" said the Doctor.

"I can't tell you," she said.

The Master got an impatient look on his face. "Who are you?!" he snapped.

Rose jumped and scooted back.

"Why won't you tell us who you are?" asked the Doctor, he seemed mad, but a lot calmer than the Master.

"I can't tell you," said Rose, struggling to keep a calm, even tone. "But I know about the time war, and I know about you being the last of the timelords."

The Doctor frowned. "What?"

"You're from Torchwood, aren't you?" snarled the Master. "She's not very sharp on her history though, is she?"

Rose gulped. Had she told him too early? She hoped not. "Wait, what's so important about Torchwood?"

"As if you don't know," said the Master through clenched teeth.

Rose jumped when an alarm went off.

The Doctor and the Master went off somewhere.

* * *

Amy watched the Doctor's haste as he drove the TARDIS. It violently shook about.

The stranger had explained that some bloke called 'the Master' had taken someone called Rose- who the Doctor _obviously_ knew- and he had his own TARDIS. And now all three of them were looking for her, whoever she was.

"Sorry, I'm a bit lost, who's this? And who's Rose?" asked Amy.

The man got a grave look on his face. "You didn't tell her about Rose?"

The Doctor got a slightly sad look on his face. "No..."

The man turned to Amy. "Imhalfdoctorhalfhumaniwasdroppedinthisuniversewit hmycompanionrosewelivetogethernowandshemeansalotto meandthedoctorcanchangehisfaceifhesdying," said the man.

Amy frowned for a second, then the rest of the words caught up to her and her eyes widened. "Doctor, is that true?"

The Doctor didn't turn away from the console. "Yes," his voice almost sounded ashamed.

"So... I'm not the first then?" she asked.

"No."

"How many others have there been?"

"... Some..."

"How. Many?"

The Doctor took a deep breath and muttered something.

"What?"

He muttered it again.

Amy still didnt hear. "_What_?"

"Forty," said the man- or the _other_ Doctor.

Amy's eyes went wide. "_FORTY_?!"

* * *

The Doctor walked into the console room, the Master close behind him. He looked at the screen.

"What is it?" asked the Master.

"Another TARDIS. Someone's asking us to land."

The Master nodded. "What do the time lords think we've done _this_ time?"

"Who knows," said the Doctor.

They landed the TARDIS on a beach. When they walked out, another TARDIS was materializing in front of them. It also looked like a blue police box.

Two men and a woman came out of the TARDIS. The men looked shocked when they saw them. The woman just looked confused.

"Ah, it's good to see another time lord who travels with humans. I thought it was just him," said the Master, pointing at the Doctor with his thumb.

"Hold on... Are you from this universe?" Asked the man with brown spiky hair and a pinstriped suit.

The Doctor frowned. "Course I am, why're you asking?"

The time lord with the bow tie shook his head. "this is going to take some explaining..."

* * *

Rose sat against the back wall. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do. How was she going to contact the Doctor? Well... _her_ Doctor...

Was she never going to see him again? What was going to happen to her? Maybe she could convince the Doctor to let her go, but how was she going to do that without telling him who she was?

She knew her Doctor couldn't be rescuing her, though... He said that the TARDIS needed a couple more years to grow before it could be ready, so rescue was completely out...

Just then, a man that Rose had never seen before come up to the outside of the door. He wore a bow tie and his hair was combed over. The look on his face when he saw her made Rose know she wouldn't forget him, though she had no idea who he was.

The man pulled out what resembled a sonic screwdriver and opened the door. "Rose," he said.

How did he know her name? She was so careful not to say it. Who was he?

"How do you know my name?" She asked, standing up.

The man slowly approached her.

Rose backed up to the back of the cell and clenched her fists, willing to fight her way out if necessary.

"Rose it's me. It's the Doctor. I regenerated," he tried to explain, not daring to go closer, though he longed to.

"No you didn't. I know what his next face looks like, and you ain't it!" Rose's nostrils flared, ready to throw the first punch if she needed.

"Rose Tyler, Powell estate. Your mum, Jackie, she slapped me first time I brought you home. The first word I ever said to you was 'run'. Remember the Slitheen? Their planet, you couldn't pronounce it, Raxacoricofallapatorius," he said the words rather rushed.

Rose realized what he was trying to explain. "No, you can't be," she shook her head in disbelief.

"Queen Victoria, the werewolf, 'I am not amused'. Cassandra, New Earth. Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Sarah Jane Smith, Rose it's me!"

"But you can't be!"

"The last words I said to you before I left you with him where 'does it need saying', and you know how that sentence ended," he said the sentence gently.

"But you can't be," she whispered.

"Yet here I am," he smiled slightly. He came closer to her.

"Doctor," she whispered. She wrapped her arms around him- though it felt strange.

"It's so good to see you," said the Doctor.

"Yeah, you too," she smiled. She was crying slightly.

"I've missed you," he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, you too," Rose was happy-crying now.

* * *

Amy waited impatiently, pacing back and forth, her boots clicking on the strange TARDIS floor she'd never seen before.

"Okay, first things first! Nicknames! Three Doctors is _very_ confusing," Amy gestured to the Doctor with the spiky hair. "You're _Hair_-" then she pointed to the Doctor with the leather jacket. "And you're _ears_. My Doctor's _bow tie_."

_Ears_ felt at his ears. "What's wrong with my ears?"

"They're _big_," said the Master, snorting.

Amy heard a female voice in the distance getting louder. Hair looked in the direction it came from in anticipation.

The Doctor- _bow tie_- came into the room, talking to a girl. She was beautiful. She had long blonde hair and she wore a pencil skirt with pumps and a pink button down.

Amy's mouth dropped open.

* * *

Rose entered the console room. It was just like she remembered it.

She looked around the room. A ginger woman was staring at her with wide eyes and her mouth dropped open, the Master and the... _first_ Doctor were standing next to each other, looking at her, and finally, her Doctor was standing at the other side of the console, smiling at her.

She smiled and ran around the console to meet him. When they came to contact, they embraced, then kissed. It was a long, passionate kiss.

She felt other eyes on her, but she didn't care, she was back in his arms, and she would never let go.

* * *

The Doctor watched from the Master's side as an alternate him and the woman- Rose, entered the room. She scanned the room and her eyes fell on another Doctor- the half human one. They ran around the console to meet each other and embraced.

He glanced around the room at the facial expressions. The woman- Amy, had a surprised and shocked look on her face. The Doctor wearing a bow tie had an expression on his face that held guilt, jealousy and love.

The two broke apart, still rather close to one another.

"Hello," smiled Rose.

"Hello," her Doctor smiled back.

Somehow, the Doctor felt a slight twinge of jealousy, then quickly dismissed it. He didn't know this girl, she was pretty, and she seemed nice, but he didn't _know_ her. He shouldn't feel jealous, not at all. And, he had a wife, and kids, and _grandchildren_.

* * *

"My TARDIS is a bit broken. We'll have to wait until she repairs," said bow-tie-Doctor. "You can't even go in there! The smoke is practically toxic! You don't mind us crashing with you, do you?" He asked ears-Doctor and the Master.

Ears-Doctor shrugged. "Fine by me. Master?"

The Master nodded. "That's fine."

Ears and the Master led everyone to their rooms. Amy plopped down on a full sized bed. This day had been exhausting. Finding out she wasn't the first companion, finding out there were such thing as _alternate universes_, finding out the Doctor had a clone, finding out the Doctor was still in love with his last companion... or was she not the last...?

Amy rolled onto her side. She wanted to have someone. She always thought the Doctor had taken her because he fancied her, but he _obviously_ didn't.

Amy suddenly missed someone. Was it her... Aunt? It had to be. Who else could she have missed? Well, maybe her friend Mels...

There was a knock at the door which made her jump, but she stayed laying down. "Come in," she heard the door creak open and she saw a figure set something down on her dresser. She realized it wasn't bow-tie-Doctor and quickly sat up.

It was the Master. He had brought her a cuppa.

"Thanks," she said, a bit surprised that he would. She didn't think she'd ever spoken with him...

He nodded at her. "Are you doing alright?" he asked, a bit of a concerned look on his face.

This surprised Amy. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just kind of a lot to take in."

"He didn't tell you about his past, did he?" said the Master, knowingly.

Amy gave him a tight smile. "Nope."

He gave her a warm smile. "May I?" He gestured to the bed, asking if he could sit.

Amy nodded and moved over.

The Master sat beside her. "What did you find out today?"

"About how he can change his face, about the other _forty_ companions, about his half human clone, about alternate universes... All of it."

The Master nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Amy hardly knew him- not at all actually- but it would be nice to talk to someone about this stuff...

* * *

Rose plopped down on the bed and sighed. She kicked off the annoying heels that had been killing her feet all day and the Doctor plopped down next to her.

"Most adrenaline I've had in awhile," said Rose.

"Yeah, me too," he smiled at her, then kissed her.

"Doctor?" She whispered, not opening her eyes or getting too far from his face.

"Yes?"

"Tell me more about your other companions," the Doctor had been telling Rose about his other companions and their adventures for the past few weeks now.

The Doctor opened his eyes and Rose opened hers. "Alright. Who do you want to hear about?" He asked.

"Whoever's next," she said. "Joe Something, right?"

"I think so, yes. And Jo is a woman by the way."

Rose nodded. "Which face was it?"

"My... third, I think... yes, definitely my third."

They continued talking for awhile until Rose drifted off. The Doctor did soon after.

* * *

The Doctor sat in the console room on the captain's chair. He wasn't really sure of what to make of the whole situation. An alternate him... and his half human clone? So strange... And what was that bit Rose said about him being the last time lord? Was this other Doctor the last of his kind? The Doctor didn't even want to think about it.

And, where was the Master? Surely he hadn't gone to sleep...

An alarm began to blare and he snapped out of his thoughts.

He checked the screen. A strange ship was nearby, and had been scanning his TARDIS.

He decided to run and the TARDIS was now in the time vortex.

Then, they were there, too. Impossible! He did a scan on their ship. Stolen time agent tech.

He steered the TARDIS through the vortex. It was a chase.


	2. Chapter 2

**BTW, the Master is normal, NOT CRAZY.**

**9th doctor~James Smith**

** mathematics teacher. Childhood friends with Jack Johnson.**

**10th doctor~John Smithson**

** English teacher**

**11th doctor~Jonathan Black**

** science teacher**

**the master~Jack Johnson**

** history teacher**

* * *

"Miss Pond? I'm going to need the time sheets for the staff soon!" The headmaster called from his office.

Amy let out an impatient puff. "Yes Mr. Hobisher! Almost done!" Amy continued writing the staff time sheets- which weren't almost done, they were about half way done.

She continued writing the time sheets. O_ne more month_, she thought, _just one more month until we get back to TARDIS life._

_Amy jolted awake by the TARDIS jerking about. It was going. She jumped out of bed and ran out the door, down the hall, into the console room. Everyone except hair-Doctor and Rose were there._

_"What's going on?" Asked Amy, yelling to be heard over the sound of the loud console._

_"We're being chased through the time vortex by someone with stolen time agent technology!" Called ears-Doctor._

_"Oh, god! I think I know who they are!" Said bow tie Doctor._

_Rose and hair-Doctor ran in. "What's going on?" Called hair-Doctor._

_"I think the Family is coming back!" Said bow tie Doctor._

_Hair-Doctor looked grave._

_"Who are 'the Family'?" Asked Rose._

"Ahem!" Amy jerked out of her flashback and looked up from her desk at a grumpy looking Mr. Hobisher. His big dark mustache covered his upper lip, and his stout form nearly bulged out of his clothes. His hands were on his hips and he scowled down at her.

"Now isn't a good time to be in wonder land now, is it, Miss Pond?"

"No Sir," said Amy rolling her eyes and hoping he didn't see that. She looked back down at her paper and continued writing the time sheet.

* * *

Rose Tyler filed the newly returned books onto the shelves. Being a librarian was harder than she had anticipated- but it was what kept her living in her flat, and it was better than most jobs.

"Need some help with those, Miss Tyler?" Rose looked up to see the Doctor- or_ John Smithson_.

She smiled at him. "Sure, thanks."

He crouched down beside her, taking some of the books from the stack and sorting them onto the self.

"How are you doing, Miss Tyler?" He asked sincerely.

"Very well, thanks," she hated the way they had to speak to each other. Why couldn't his identity at least _known_ her? Apparently, they'd only met a month ago, when they started their jobs. "And you?"

He smiled at her. "Very well."

Why couldn't they have been married or something. A married relationship in the 1950s about summed up their relationship in their time- minus the cleaning and such- but it would be worth it if she could talk to him again.

The books were all sorted now, and Rose was sad he'd be going back to work.

"Thanks for all the help," she said, standing and brushing off her too long skirt.

"My pleasure," he smiled nervously.

When he walked away, Rose sighed.

_"This watch, Rose, this watch is me. I won't remember being a time lord, and when it's time, open the watch."_

* * *

James Smith sat down in the teacher's lounge with a cuppa. Jack Johnson sat down across from him, but James didn't seem to notice. He was staring at the woman he fancied.

"Alright there, James?" Said Jack, poking fun at him. Jack and James were old childhood friends, they'd known each other for most of their lives.

James looked up to see his friend- who he hadn't noticed before. "Fine."

Jack gave him a sly smile. "James, why don't you just ask her to the pictures or something?"

James gave Jack a dark look. Jack knew why.

Jack rolled his eyes. "You're not _that_ old. Don't be so hard on yourself."

James looked away from Jack. "Easy for you to say, your _ten_ years younger than I am."

Jack frowned "I'm _nine_ years younger," he corrected.

"Not much better."

"James, you fancy the girl, right?"

James didn't answer. He just looked at a distant part of the floor and swallowed.

"Then what's it going to hurt just asking her to the pictures?"

James let out a long breath through his nose. He couldn't ask her. He was at least twice as old as she was. Maybe as old as her father.

He looked around the room. Several other men had their eyes on her, too. Mr. Smithson, Mr. Black, Mr. Crannon, Mr. Goldman, Mr. Hobisher- wait... that was _wrong_. Mr. Hobisher- the headmaster, was at least _ten_ years older than _he_ was... _And_ there was a Mrs. Hobisher. Now _that_ was wrong.

* * *

Jack followed his friend's glare at Mr. Hobisher, who was staring at Miss Tyler- who had taken James' fancy.

He looked back at his friend. He wasn't _that_ old. Only forty four, and if that was old, what would that make Jack?

Besides, James wasn't that bad looking, either. Not as bad as Mr. Hobisher at least. James had short cut dark hair and blue eyes- though his ears were a bit too big.

Jack had to smirk at his thoughts.

He looked over at Miss Tyler. She was pretty, but not Jack's type. He liked women with a feistiness, and Miss Tyler was everything but.

Jack couldn't help but notice that there was another cup on the other side of the two person table across from Miss Tyler. _Poor James_, he thought, _she already has a bloke, he was a little too late._

He saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Miss Pond walking in. Now _this_ was the girl he fancied. She was beautiful, feisty, and full of life.

She sat down across Miss Tyler and took the unclaimed cup. Maybe Miss Tyler didn't have someone yet... And hopefully, neither did Miss Pond.

* * *

Rose sat at the table in the teacher's lounge alone. She was waiting for Amy- or 'Miss Pond' as she should call her.

She'd set out a cup of tea for her, it was sitting on the other side of the table.

_"Rose, just remember this," the Doctor had said before kissing her for the last time. "I love you."_

_God_ she missed him. It had been a month since she last talked to him. The _real_ him, not John Smithson, the man who would almost never say anything to her. And he was so different from the Doctor. So the same, but so very different.

Amy sat down at the seat across from Rose and took up the tea.

"Do you have any idea how many people are looking at you?" Asked Amy before taking a sip.

Rose looked around the room, she saw a few people looking at her, but they tore their eyes away just when she caught them.

"Why are they looking at me?" She asked Amy.

Amy snorted. "They think you're _hot_, stupid."

Rose got a puzzled look on her face and looked around the room again. No one was looking at her now.

"Who?"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Half the men here."

Rose rolled her eyes this time. She looked over to her right and saw the Master- no... Jack Johnson- looking at her. Wait, _what_? She looked again and realized his eyes weren't on _her_, but on _Amy_.

Rose snickered.

Amy frowned. "What?"

"Looks like you've got some eyes, too."

Amy whipped her head around, looking, but he'd already turned his eyes away.

"Who?" She hissed, looking back at Rose.

Rose giggled quietly and rolled her eyes. "You'll find out if you pay more attention."

Rose and Amy had become friends over the last month. They were pretty much the only people they could talk to about what was going on. They were, truly, the only people who knew about aliens and the TARDIS and the Doctor- well, _Doctors_.

"So, how've you been?" Asked Rose.

Amy took another sip of her tea before setting down the cup. "As good as being Mr. bossy pants' secretary can be. But that means it's been hell. You?"

Rose shrugged. "I think I need an assistant," said Rose, jokingly. She definitely needed some help putting all of those books away. She thought of that morning, when the Doctor-no, not the Doctor, _Mr. Smithson_- had helped her put the books away. She looked over at him. He was drinking tea alone.

Amy followed her gaze. "You really miss him, don't you?" Rose had told Amy about her and the Doctor's relationship and such.

Rose nodded. She saw his head turn in her direction and quickly looked back at Amy.

"It's a lot harder than I thought it'd be," she admitted.

Amy gave her a sympathetic smile. "Yeah. I don't know how much longer I can put up with Hobisher. Sometimes I catch him staring at my-" Amy gestured to her blouse.

Rose laughed.

"Excuse me," Rose looked up to see Jonathan Black, or _Amy's_ Doctor. "Might I have a word in private with Miss Tyler?"

Amy looked over at Rose. "Sure..."

Rose stood up and walked over to the other side of the room with him.

"Miss Tyler, I was wondering if you would like to go dancing sometime?"

Rose's eyes widened. "_Dancing_?" She tried not to laugh. Dancing wasn't exactly his strong suit...

"If you'd like."

Rose was worried that she'd offended him. "Uh... sure," wait... was this a _date_?

He smiled. "Great. Shall I pick you up tonight? At, let's say... nineteen hundred?"

"Yeah. Great. See you then," what was she _doing_? She was letting him take her out on a _date_?

"I'll see you then," he smiled and walked away.

Rose stood there for a second, stunned. She jumped when the bell rang, telling her that lunch was over.

* * *

John Smithson sat in the teacher's lounge alone. Plenty of people around him, but not really any friends.

He gazed longingly at Miss Tyler. He'd taking a bit of a liking to her over the last month. It was safe to say that he _fancied_ her.

Miss Pond sat across Miss Tyler. They were drinking tea and laughing. She was awfully pretty when she laughed...

Jonathan Black walked up to their table. What was he doing? John saw Miss Tyler stand up and follow him to the other side of the room. They talked for a minute, then Mr. Black walked away, a look of joy and pride on his face. Miss Tyler didn't move. She looked... Stunned.

The bell rang and John jumped.

* * *

Jonathan Black walked back towards his classroom. He had been planning on asking Miss Tyler out dancing for a while now, though it always seemed like a bad time.

Truth was, Jonathan had actually fancied Miss Tyler since her first day as the St. Wolves Academy librarian. It had only been about a month ago, though he felt like he'd known her a lot longer than that...

"Jonathan!" Fred Crannon came up to him. "Did you finally ask Miss Tyler out?"

Jonathan got a proud look on his face. "As a matter of fact, I _have_. We're going dancing tonight."

"Friday night dancing with Miss Tyler. Can't have a better day than that!"

Jonathan saw John Smith walk by, a certain look of disappointment on his face. John Smith probably fancied Miss Tyler, too.

"Poor chap. Too slow or rejected," smirked Fred.

* * *

Rose wrote the return date on the book for Mr. Goldman, not paying much attention to what book it was. Rose was rather preoccupied. She'd said yes to a date with the Doctor who'd left her on Bad Wolf bay. On top of that, she'd said yes to a _date_, and he wasn't the Doctor, he was_ Jonathan Black_. He didn't even look or act like the Doctor. He was a stranger...

"Excuse me..." Rose looked up. A ginger boy was standing in front of her desk with a book in hand. "Can I borrow this?" He asked.

"Yeah, 'course, sorry," she took the book and opened it to the front. She wrote the date but couldn't remember the boy's name, though he looked familiar. "Sorry, what was your name again?"

"Henry."

Rose wrote 'Henry'. "Got a surname, Henry?"

"Yes, Miss. It's Tyler."

Rose stopped dead and looked up at him. "Tyler?"

"Yeah, that's right. Same as yours. Do you suppose we're related?"

Rose stared at him, wide eyed. Henry Tyler, her granddad. Two years time, his wife would be pregnant with her dad. "Dunno. Small world..." Rose wrote his surname and the date- 11 April, 1952-and handed him the book.

He nodded at her and was off.

A few minutes later, John Smithson- her Doctor- came to her desk.

"Here to return these," he said, a large stack of English textbooks in his arms.

Rose stood from her chair and took the books from him, setting them on her desk. She wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Are you alright, Miss Tyler?" He looked slightly concerned.

"Rose," she corrected. "You can call me Rose."

He smiled at her. "Alright, _Rose_. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine, never better," she grinned at him.

His expression wasn't a grin anymore. It read pain, disappointment, betrayal, sadness...

Rose's smile immediately dropped. She looked at him. "Are _you_ alright?"

His expression instantly changed back into a grin. "Quite. Never better."

Rose swallowed. "I'm going dancing tonight," she said. "With Mr. Black. You can come if you want."

A look of surprise touched his grin. "Oh, I shouldn't. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be. Not at all," she looked at him seriously.

He swallowed. "Thank you for the offer, but I think I would be. Good afternoon," with that, he left the library.

* * *

"Help me," he heard the voice, and he knew he'd come when she called. He rose from his bed and aimed the strange, metal glowing screwdriver at the spinning Christmas tree. It burst into flames.

John woke up from another strange dream. Another dream of Rose.

He'd fallen asleep on his table, grading papers.

He remembered their earlier conversation. She'd invited him to go dancing with her and Jonathan Black. Did that mean it wasn't a date?

He needed to take a walk. He needed to clear his head. He pulled on his coat, and went for a walk.

* * *

Rose had left her hair and makeup the way it was. She only changed from her work clothes into a black and white polka dot halter dress.

She heard a knock on her door. This was it.

She opened the door to find Jonathan Black. She gave him a small smile.

"You look lovely," he said, holding his arm out to her. "Shall we?"

Rose took his arm and they were off.

Songs that Rose didn't know were being performed live. The place was full of people dancing.

_This isn't a date_, she reminded herself.

"Would you like to dance, Miss Tyler?" He asked, offering his hand.

_Why not_, she thought? She took his hand.

They'd danced for an awful long time now. Rose was surprised that he could dance so very well. He'd even flipped her, which made her squeal and laugh. They'd danced for hours, and Rose was thoroughly sweating now.

"Ready to head home, Miss Tyler?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, I had a great time," she really did. She hadn't had that much fun in a month.

She was pulled from her thoughts when he kissed her. Her eyes widened and she pulled away.

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor- no, not the Doctor. This was _Jonathan Black_. He wasn't the Doctor. He was a stranger.

She didn't say another word. She turned and ran.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Hope you enjoyed it! New chapter coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that it took so long. It might be a little while before the next one, too... Sorry.**

**9th doctor~James Smith**

** mathematics teacher. Childhood friends with Jack Johnson.**

**10th doctor~John Smithson**

** English teacher**

**11th doctor~Jonathan Black**

** science teacher**

**the master~Jack Johnson**

** history teacher**

* * *

Amy looked at herself in the full length mirror. She wore a red short sleeved dress with a collar, and her hair was up. She applied a layer of red lipstick. She looked about done now.

There was a knock at her door. Amy went to answer it. She stopped at the handle and took a breath.

_"Miss Pond?" Amy looked up from her desk. Jack Johnson had come._

_"Yes, Mr. Johnson, how may I help you?"_

_"I wanted to ask you to the pictures."_

_Amy looked at him with shock. "Sorry?"_

_"I'm asking you to the pictures. The cinema. Will you go?"_

_Amy didn't know what to say. Was this who Rose was talking about? Did _he_ fancy her?_

_"Sure."_

_He smiled. "How about tonight? I'll pick you up."_

Amy opened the door.

* * *

Rose didn't stop running towards her flat, though she heard him call after her. It was dark, and late. Her flat was pretty far away from the place they'd been, she'd been nonstop running for about ten minutes now, and she was tired. She'd just spent hours dancing, she didn't have the energy for this.

She tripped on her own foot and rolled across the sidewalk. She didn't get up, just breathed. Her heart hammered in her chest, she felt a hot sting on the shoulder she lie on.

She lie there for a long while before she heard foot steps. She just prayed it wasn't Jonathan.

"Rose?" It wasn't.

She rolled onto her back to see the Doctor, her Doctor- John Smithson.

"Are you alright?" He sounded worried.

"Yeah, just a bit tired," she was so happy to see him. She grinned at him madly, shivering on the cold, dark pavement.

He reached down and helped her up. "You're bleeding," he said, touching near the part of her back that stung.

"I'm fine, really."

"Here," he took off his coat and put it around her.

She put her arms through, gratefully. "Thanks."

"May I walk you home?" he asked.

Rose couldn't have felt more happy. "Yes. Yes, I'd like that," she grinned at him and took his arm.

"Just out of curiosity, why were you laying on the sidewalk?"

"Um... I was... tired."

The Doctor- John- raised an eyebrow at this. "Weren't you supposed to be under the care of Mr. Black tonight?"

Rose looked down.

John cleared his throat and changed the subject. "What are you doing this weekend?"

Rose thought for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. "Tea with Amy and grocery shopping. You?"

He shrugged. "I may go to the pub."

"Alone?"

He shrugged.

"Can I come?"

He looked over at her. "Of course... if you want to..."

Rose saw a hint of the Doctor in his eyes for a second. That was the way he'd look at her... "Doctor..." she murmured, not noticing she'd said it out loud.

"Sorry, what?" He looked a bit puzzled now.

"Nothing. Sorry," she looked back ahead of her.

"I thought you said... Never mind."

Rose looked back at him. "Thought I said what?"

"It's nothing."

Rose gave him a look of encouragement. "You can tell me," she smiled.

"It's just... I thought you said '_Doctor_'."

Rose bit her tongue. "is... that... significant?"

He looked embarrassed, blushing.

"What?" Asked Rose, playfully smiling.

"I... I sometimes have these... these strange dreams..."

Rose cocked her head to the side. "What kind of dreams?"

"It's nothing..."

"You can _tell_ me, I wont laugh."

"... I dream that I'm this... this timetraveler called 'the Doctor'," Rose held her breath. "And you're my... companion... my assistant, almost. And... we travel through time and space in a funny sort of blue box..."

Was the Doctor dreaming about his old life? Rose wondered if he'd dreamt about his life with her...

"Are you dreaming about _me_, Mr. Smithson?"

"You can call me John... I mean, if you'd like..."

"Alright then, _John_. You're dreaming about _me_?" She teased him slightly.

He blushed and looked anywhere but at her. He probably _had_ dreamt about their normal life. Rose's tongue came between her teeth. "Where do we travel to in this _funny little blue box_?"

The Doctor explained lots of their adventures to her. He must of been having these dreams all month. He explained the other companions, the other planets, the aliens, the enemies... He explained the time Rose had absorbed the time vortex and become 'the bad wolf', but left out the part where he'd kissed her- he'd told her about that, and about Cassandra a while back.

Finally, they were at Rose's flat. Rose didn't want him to leave, though, she'd loved talking to him about his 'dreams'.

"I had a great time. Thanks for walking me home," said Rose, smiling.

"Indeed," he smiled back at her.

"We should do that again soon. I want to hear more about your dreams."

"Quite," Rose saw it again. The something in his eyes that she saw when the Doctor looked at her.

She couldn't help it. She stepped forward, grabbed the collar of his jacket and kissed him. She felt him hesitate at first, but then kissed her back, placing his warm hands on her shoulders.

She pulled away slowly after a minute. She looked into his warm, dark brown eyes. He looked dazed almost.

"I'll see you soon," she said. She went into her flat and sighed. She'd wanted to do that for so long.

* * *

James Smith was at the store, buying some milk. He scanned the shelf, looking for it when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he looked up to see who he'd bumped into. It was- "Miss Tyler?"

"Oh, hello," she smiled at him. She looked glowing. Absolutely happy. And she was wearing a green polka dot wrap dress, he'd never seen her not in her work clothes before.

"James, am I right?"

"Yes. Hello Miss Tyler."

She smiled and shook her head "Rose. Please, call me Rose."

"Alright then... Rose," it felt strange calling her by her first name.

He then noticed she had a cart full of groceries.

"Are you _walking_ home?"

Rose frowned in confusion, looking down at the cart for a second before looking back at him. "Yes, why?"

"Your carrying all that by yourself?"

Rose nodded, a confused smile on her face.

"Nonsense! I'll help."

Rose smiled at him. "You really don't have to, I can manage."

"It's no trouble, really, gives me something to do with my day," he smiled at her.

"Thanks."

* * *

Jack looked again at the clock. Where was James?

Jack had let himself into James' house, they were having tea today, and James had gone to the store to get milk- he was supposed to meet him. What was taking him so long?

* * *

"No way. You like Glenn Miller?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I do," said Rose.

They were walking towards Rose's flat, both their arms full of groceries.

"What's your favorite song?"

Rose thought for a moment. "Either '_Moonlight Serenade_' or '_In The Mood_'."

James nodded, impressed. "Those are my favorites, too."

Rose smiled at the memories that came with those songs. "I danced with my boyfriend for the first time to that song..."

"Boyfriend?"

Rose quickly caught what she'd said. "It's complicated."

He nodded, understandingly.

"What about you?"

"Nope, just me," he looked slightly sad on the subject.

"Ah. Here we are, then," Rose walked up the steps of her flat. She unlocked and opened the door. "Come in."

He looked around when he came in.

Rose watched his face as he took in her home.

"Nice place."

"Thanks," Rose set the bags down on the counter.

James set his down, too.

Rose dug into one of the bags. "I believe this is yours," she pulled out a jug of milk and handed to him. "Thank you so much for the help, I really owe you one."

"No, not at all. Happy to help."

* * *

Jonathan knocked on Miss Tyler's door. No one answered. Jonathan was starting to get worried. He hadn't seen Miss Tyler since last night, and he worried she'd never gotten home.

He truly didn't mean to upset her, and he'd run after her. He'd caught a taxi and went to her flat, she wasn't there last night, either.

He walked back to his taxi and gave the driver new instructions.

He knocked on the door of the flat he'd come to. Miss Pond opened the door and looked surprised to see him.

"Uh... _James_. What are you doing here?"

"I was just wondering if you'd heard from Miss Tyler. I haven't heard from her since last night, and I don't know if she got home..."

Miss Pond's eyes widened "... You mean Rose is _missing_? Why didn't you take her home you idiot?!"

Jonathan was taken aback.

"In. Now!"

He stepped into her flat and she marched over to the telephone, dialed it, and waited.

"...Who's this?... Um, alright... This is Amy Pond- Amelia. Amelia Pond... So, she's fine then?... Let me talk to her... Oh, thank _god_! I thought you'd gotten kidnapped or something!... _James Black_ is here, he wanted to know if I'd seen you... That's good. Oh, how'd it go?... Okay, bye," she hung up. "Rose is fine. She's got company over."

Jonathan sighed in relief. "Oh, thank god."

Amy nodded. "So... how'd your _date_ go?"

Jonathan cleared his throat. "I don't believe that's any of your business, Miss Pond."

Miss Pond rolled her eyes. "Well, Rose said to ask you how it went, so here I am, asking," she crossed her arms, waiting.

He cleared his throat again. "I really should be going now. Good day, Miss Pond."

And with that, he left.

* * *

Monday, at lunch, Rose walked up to John Smithson.

"Hey," she smile at him.

"Hello," he smiled back. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great, thanks. I just thought you'd want your coat back," she handed him his coat. She hadn't realized she'd had it after he'd dropped her off at her flat until the next morning.

"Thanks," he took his coat.

There was an awkward moment when neither of them knew what to say, and they were just smiling at each other.

"I... never did get around to the pub, too much work to do," said John.

Rose nodded, understandingly. "Maybe some other time?"

"Yes, definitely. We could go... After school- that is, if you want..."

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

He grinned, pleased. "Do you want to walk over at around... Sixteen thirty?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

* * *

Jonathan was planning on talking to Miss Tyler at his lunch break. He waited for her in the teachers' lounge.

When he saw her walk in, he was about to go up to her, but she went straight up to Mr. Smithson with a coat in her arms. He watched in confusion as she gave him the coat. Was that _his_ coat? Why would she have his coat?

He continued watching as they talked for another minute before hearing Tim Goldman say-

"I wonder if that Smithson bloke is her boyfriend."

This made Jonathan look over at him. "_Boyfriend_?"

Tim looked over at him. "Yeah. Rumor has it she's got a boyfriend. Not so lucky after all, huh?"

Jonathan swallowed. This would explain her reaction to the kiss... But why did she say yes to dancing then? He wouldn't be able to talk to her in the lunchroom then... he'd have to talk to her in the library.

* * *

Amy watched Rose talk to John Smithson-Rose's Doctor- then she came and sat down with Amy.

"...Why did you have his coat?" Amy asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"We sort of ran into each other the other night and... he walked me home," Rose said, innocently.

"And you wore his coat?" she raised an eyebrow at her.

"Long story..."

"Oh, by the way, what happened in between you _Jonathan_?"

Rose looked down at the table.

Amy leaned forward. "Rose?"

"... He kissed me..."

Amy's eyes widened. "Did you kiss him _back_?"

"No. I _literally_ ran away."

Amy snorted. "_Ouch_."

Rose looked up at Amy in a way that said '_no joking around_'.

"Go on..."

"So, I ran for a straight... ten minutes? Eventually, I fell, and couldn't find the strength to get back up. That's when he found me."

Amy nodded. "And he walked you home?"

Rose nodded.

"Oh my god. He kissed you, _too_, didn't he?" Amy said, accusingly.

"No... I kissed him..."

"Rose," Amy said, mock-scolding.

Rose kicked Amy under the table.

Amy snickered. "Has he asked you out then?"

"Yes. Were going to the pub later."

Amy giggled.

"That's not important, though."

Amy got a confused look. "Why?"

"Because a certain someone is staring at you right now," Rose said, teasingly.

"Oh, Jack? I know."

Rose raised her eyebrow. "How did you know that?"

Amy shrugged. "I've got a good eye."

"Wait, hold on... You called him _Jack_..."

Amy held her breath. Oops.

"Since when are you two on a first name basis?"

"Since... we hung out this weekend..."

Rose got excited. "What did you do?"

"... We... went to the... pictures..."

Rose's eyebrows shot up "It was a _date_?!" she whispered excitedly.

Amy shrugged, trying to act cool.

"Did you kiss?"

"No."

Rose looked disappointed.

"We _did_ link arms when he walked me home, though."

Rose giggled.

Amy felt like a high schooler all of the sudden; talking about boys and giggling with her girl friends... She kind of liked it.

* * *

After lunch, Rose was back in the library. She was signing in a stack of math textbooks when someone came up to her desk.

"Miss Tyler?" she looked up to see Mr. Black.

"Hello Mr. Black, how may I help you?"

"I wanted to talk about Friday."

Rose looked back at her work and continued with it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a boyfriend. I wouldn't have kissed you if I knew."

Rose jerked her head back up. "Who told you I had a boyfriend?"

"Tim Goldman, I think. Why?"

Rose looked back down and shook her head. "It's... complicated."

Jonathan nodded. "I went to your flat to see if you were alright that night, but you weren't there."

Rose tried to take a steady breath.

"I came 'round on Saturday, too. You weren't there then either. I'd thought something had happened to you..."

"Nope, I'm fine," she still didn't look up.

"So... this bloke of yours... is he anyone I know?"

Rose shook her head slowly, not daring to look him in the eye.

"Alright then, I'll be on my way."

She waited till he was gone to breath again.

* * *

Jonathan left the library. Tim Goldman and Fred Crannon waited outside.

"How'd it go, mate?" Asked Tim.

Jonathan sighed. "The rumors are true, she has a boyfriend, lucky sod. She said we wouldn't know him, so he's not from around here."

The guys nodded. "She's quite a tease, though- for someone with her own bloke, she awfully quiet about him," said Fred.

"She said it was 'complicated'."

"He's probably from wherever she was from before moving here."

"That means their fragile. Keep on eye on her, yeah?"

"Indeed."

* * *

"May I walk you home?" Amy looked up to see Jack Johnson.

She smiled at him. "Yes you may," she took his offered arm and they set off towards her flat.

"I had a nice time at the pictures," said Amy.

"Yeah, me too."

"We should do it again sometime..."

Jack looked at her curiously. "Indeed we should."

* * *

"There were these... metal men... and they were turning humans into them somehow..." Rose listened to John tell the story of- presumably- the cybermen.

They were at the pub, drinking pints and talking about John's dreams about his real life.

"And... for some reason, I was a waiter..." Rose laughed at this- she'd had a little too much to drink by how much she did.

John laughed, too, but not as loudly. "And... the metal men couldn't be stopped by guns... they were terrifying..." he trailed off.

"Tell me about another," Rose encouraged.

"Um... there was one with these... bald men with... tentacles coming out of their mouths."

Rose burst out laughing "The _Ood_," she said between giggles.

"How did you know?"

Oops. "Know what?" she had stopped laughing.

"How did you know what they were called?"

"I... I didn't... What are they called?"

He got a confused look on his face. "The Ood..."

"Well, that's... _Ood_," she burst out laughing again and so did he.

"So... these 'Ood', what did they do?"

John looked slightly troubled. "They were... an alien slave race..." he'd stopped laughing.

So did Rose. "Aliens have slaves?" she played dumb. "I thought only humans did, and I'm glad _that's_ over."

"Indeed. And the aliens... they got possessed by the devil... You were there... and a different one, I was with this other woman- the ginger one-, and she helped stop the companies who sold them. The slavery ended," his mood had changed to a slightly better one.

Rose smiled. "That's good," he must have been with Donna. "Tell me another."

"Perhaps one less terrifying," he smiled to himself and took another sip of his drink.

"I don't mind. They all sound like amazing adventures..."

John looked up at her, a meaningful look in his eyes. Rose saw another spark- the very same one she saw Friday night, and the very same one she saw in the Doctor's eyes.

"There was one when we went to this... other planet, and we walked on a beach with a frozen sea, and she sky was a different color. The water was frozen in a wave, so we walked through them. It was beautiful..."

Rose felt like she was in a daze. That was one of her favorite adventures with the Doctor.

He cleared his throat and Rose realized she'd been unconsciously leaning towards him. She leaned back and took a deep breath.

"We should go back. The sun's setting."

Rose looked out the pub window, the sky was getting darker, but streaks of orange, purple and pink highlighted it.

They left the pub and looked at the sky.

"It's beautiful," said Rose, marveling at it.

"Yes it is," his voice was soft sounding and serious. She looked at him and he turned away, she hadn't realized he'd been looking at her. She blushed.

"Come on," said Rose, taking his hand. "We could have some tea at my flat if you want."

He looked slightly surprised and very happy. "Yes, that would be lovely.

* * *

**What are your thoughts on the chapter? I'd love to know, feedback is helpful :)**


End file.
